


I can't hear you

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: ‘“Then tell me, who exactly are you?” Those hazel eyes look at him with both awe and fear – something Jongin never gets tired of seeing in the swirling orbs of his victims.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for tumblr Anon. Song prompt: ‘I can’t hear you’ – Dead Weather

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the dead of the night Jongin longs to hear those deep and rumbling moans slipping from ruby red lips. His skin itches with the need for the older male, the danger that comes with him and the lessons he has yet to teach the damned soul which he so desperately craves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man with the caramel skin lures his victim in, teasing with a tilt of his lips – daring, capturing, keeping, teaching. He teaches the blond haired man how it should be done. Alabaster skin and crimson lips shining beneath the dingy lights of the motel room, the dust kicking up from the carpet with every sonorous whisper into the stale air. Jongin loves it. He loves to bait his prey, choosing them carefully and yet these days, his choice has become but redundant because he becomes addicted to that porcelain skin, those deep and piercing eyes – the dangerous glint that lies within them.

“Please Jongin…” The older male voices into the musty pillow beneath his face, his ass high in the air as he waits with stifled breath for the tanned man to mount him. It’s almost animalistic, the way Jongin aggressively captures his hips, sheathing himself inside a pliant, malleable hole and the filthy moan that reverberates through the elder’s chest and down his spine to where their bodies are connected – has him reliving the moment they first met.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Jongin’s eyes stalk the streets near the church, he is searching for his next prey – looking for a damned soul to save. Then he sees him, the man with the platinum blond hair and startling hazel eyes. High cheekbones and cherry lips. Muscular thighs and strong calves. He marvels at how those legs flex with the exerted pressure of running. The male’s hands are poised at his waist, cold metal heavy under his fingertips as he fingers his gun – ready to draw. Quick fire._

_Jongin heads him off, waiting around the shadowed corner before reaching for the leather clad bicep, dragging the other into the dark alley and finding a gun pointed square at his head._

_“Who are you?” The blond grits out as he switches their positions, Jongin’s back now meeting the unforgiving masonry and scratching into his bare shoulder. His black tank top is askew and provides very little protection from the older male who is pushing him further into the harsh stone as he demands an answer._

_“I’m someone who can make all of this go away. Someone who can help you repent for your sins. I’m your saviour.” Jongin replies steadily. Unfazed. Just a little annoyed at the scrape on his otherwise flawless skin._

_“Don’t mess with me kid. Who are you working for? Who sent you?” The elder spits, pressing the barrel of the gun into a bronzed cheek._

_“The unnatural forces of the universe. Karma. Fate. Heaven. Hell. Mother Nature. I’m beyond all of them and I’m here to give you refuge.” Jongin answers with a swirl in his eyes that speaks of nothing but unworldly truth._

_“The hell you are!” And it’s almost slow motion as the blond pulls the trigger, the bullet tunnelling down the barrel and splattering the gunshot residue upon his clavicle as it very nearly breaks through his immaculate skin. Then he is chuckling as he stands behind the blond who still has his leather jacket hanging haphazardly from his shoulders and his gun still pointing at the stone wall. The gunshot finally ringing in both their ears and the older male jumps around in haste, eyes wide and disbelieving._

_“I told you, I’m beyond everything you know and believe… **kid**.” A devilish smirk appears on the plump, dusky lips at the painful realisation in the blond’s eyes._

_“Then tell me, who exactly **are** you?” Those hazel eyes look at him with both awe and fear – something Jongin never gets tired of seeing in the swirling orbs of his victims._

_“I can’t tell you that until you make a decision. Do you want my help Taemin-ah?” A resonant chuckle slips beneath the other’s bones, bringing with it a chill and a shiver as he feels every vein in his body run ice cold at the mention of his name._

_“How do you know my – oh shit!” The man’s eyes now widen once more in alarm as he clutches at his gun, ready to blast the approaching footsteps when he sees the footmen – clad in black from head to toe – freeze in place._

_Taemin’s head whips toward the unworldly being, his brows knit in confusion and he notices the slow, slow blink from one of the men which has his heart picking up and realising that they were not frozen but simply reduced to super slow-motion figures that one would see in a movie._

_“So what do you say Taemin? I can leave you here to die a painful death, or you can come willingly with me to safety?” Jongin offers with nonchalance in his tone._

_“I’m highly skilled, who says I’m going to die?” Taemin counters back, sceptical as he weighs up his options._

_“You might get through these five men. But beyond that lamp post, lies a black transit van, filled to capacity with more men – heavily armed and also expertly armoured. Your odds of survival are around 5,000 to 1. Your choice.” The man muses and Taemin has no way of telling if that is the truth but decides that he doesn’t have much of an option if he wants to live._

_“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Taemin breathes out into the freezing night air, his breath fanning out in a cloud of smoke-like condensation._

_“Very well, come along then” Jongin says with a chipper tone as he extends his hand, palm towards the sky for Taemin to take. A slender hand is placed atop his own and once he curves his digits around the elder’s fingers, the hitmen are gone and Jongin inhales the sweet scent of home._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Fuck, Jongin. Why are you doing this to me?” Taemin groans from his place on the motel bed, the sheets are scratchy and worn – a stark contrast to Jongin’s silken sheets. He faces the ceiling, worn out and sore from their escapade which just occurred. He has learnt already, that Jongin will feel nothing but fulfilment whilst he is left feeling utterly drained and weak.

“I didn’t do anything Tae, you did this to yourself. If you hadn’t run away from me – things would be improving.” Jongin speaks with a level voice as he begins to dress himself. Jeans, t-shirt, shoes. That’s all it takes before he is ready to go.

“I didn’t run away. I needed some freedom.” Taemin grumbles, too weak to even muster up any anger into his voice.

“I allowed you some freedom but you showed me that you couldn’t be trusted baby. Don’t abuse my trust, things will only get worse for you if you do.” Jongin sighs with nothing but pity in his eyes as he takes in the magnificent glow of the younger’s skin as he lays almost limp on the battered bed.

“I didn’t betray your trust Jongin” Taemin barely whispers out now as he feels himself slipping into a deep trance-like state.

“Oh really?” Jongin bites, he can’t stand liars and the blond knows it, still, he futilely tries to deny it. Jongin moves from his place by the door, smashes his foot through one of the decrepit floorboards and fishes out a brown hessian bag, only to dump the luminescent red gems onto the almost passed out male. He slams the headline of the newspaper ‘Diamond dealer strikes again, 2 dead at suspected mafia headquarters’ atop Taemin’s now flaccid cock, hearing a pathetic whine in response before he vanishes without a trace.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_“Where am I? Why am I burning up?” Taemin panics as he spins to look around the luxurious surroundings. He takes in the queen-sized, four poster bed with lavish bedsheets that is the centre of the large room – for some odd reason he seems drawn towards it._

_“You’re in my house. Don’t worry, that feeling will go away soon enough.” Jongin slinks to the decanter table in the corner, reaching out to pour two glasses of whiskey before passing one to the older male._

_“Why did you bring me here? What are you going to do to me?” The blond’s heart is still pounding as he finally gets to take an unshrouded look at the male before him. Jongin is tall and muscular, lean in all the right places and thick in others. The tailored navy blue suit clings to his body in a pretentious manner (when did he even change clothes? Taemin wonders.) He sports a sinful pair of dusky, plush lips above a strong jawline that has Taemin reeling slightly despite himself. His raises his eyes to the faded pink tresses of hair that blend beautifully with the honeyed colour of his skin. His gaze slips south to strong eyebrows before being drawn into copper flecked irises that swim with a midnight blue tint, they’re magnificent in their beauty and uniqueness. Taemin can’t seem to get enough, his feet moving forward without his consent, that is – until Jongin breaks the eye contact._

_“I’m going to teach you how to be a better person. How to repent for your sins. I’m going to protect you from the life and troubles you once had and in return, you are going to give me your energy.” Jongin speaks like he is reading a scripture from a passage and yet, his eyes draw the older male in – captivating him in every sense of the word and he almost loses his head enough not to question it._

_“Wait…energy? You mean like hard labour or something?” His brows furrow and he takes a tentative sip from the whiskey to distract himself from those eyes._

_“No. Humans have a lot of energy – without such energy, I wouldn’t survive. But do you know what type of human energy is the most potent Taemin-ah?” Jongin enquires, finally walking away from the blond to take a seat in an extravagant, purple, felted chair. The man simply shakes his head, eyes still focused on the brown liquid inside the tumbler. “Sexual energy.” Those words snap the blond from his deep thoughts, his eyes flashing up to take in a smirking, lounging figure._

_“I’m not gay” Taemin speaks steadily, his face hardening in reluctance._

_“Doesn’t matter” Jongin shrugs with a smile and he places the now empty whisky glass onto the side table with a loud bang. He uncrosses his legs to stand before the blond, hands now in his pockets as he moves back into the elder’s personal space, leaning forward with a glinting smirk as he utters the next sentences. “Here are the rules baby. Number 1, you will refrain from criminal activity and learn a more civilised lifestyle. Number 2, you will not leave my house without my permission. Number 3, you will come whenever I call you and Number 4, you will submit to my every sexual desire. Are we understood?” Jongin quirks a brow, a fierce tone underlying the rules which challenge the older male to refuse._

_“I told you. I’m. Not. Gay.” Taemin challenges back before he feels a harsh tug on his blond locks, his neck bending backwards painfully._

_“Do you feel that burning heat inside of you? That heat will not dispel until I have completely had my way with you. It will build and build steadily. So refuse all you like, but I promise you this. You WILL come begging me eventually and when you do, I won’t go easy on you. And dare to leave my home without permission and I will see to it that your fate is sealed in a far more painful manner than it would have been tonight, had I left you to be ambushed by those mafia men. Are.We.Understood?” Jongin punctuates close to Taemin’s ear and the elder can feel the tell-tale heat escalating with each warm exhale against the sensitive shell of his ear. He doesn’t reply, he simply gazes in what he hopes is defiance but Jongin can see through it. He notes the utter look of resignation in the blond’s eyes before releasing his hair and leaving the room with a “good” thrown over his shoulder at the emotionally confused male._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin has got himself in a mess. Not only has Taemin broken two of the four rules, but he can’t bring himself to follow through with his original threat. As much as he wants to admit it or not, he has become accustomed to the blond’s addictive mewls and moans. He has grown to depend on the elder’s snarky comments and demanding outings to the park, beach and lake. He has fallen for the way Taemin’s eyes crinkle when he laughs and the gentle blush of his cheeks when he becomes flustered by Jongin’s kind words or temperate actions. He has fallen for Lee Taemin. He has slipped up, allowed the other to fall back into a life of sin. He has fallen in love with a sinner – something forbidden, even in his unnatural world.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Taemin wakes to a tell-tale throb in his temples that he hasn’t felt in a very long time, not since the first time he ever met Jongin anyway. He looks down at the rubies scattered across the tattered sheets and the bold headline resting over his naked lower half. Is it worth it? He has to ask himself as he lays, staring at the faded ceiling and wondering why he is even here. Does he need the money? No, Jongin provides for him. Does he want freedom? No, Jongin sees that he is well kept. So what is it he wants, why did he choose to run away and to fall back into this maddening lifestyle that once almost cost him his life. It’s the thrill, Taemin realises – the thrill and the fear. He wants to feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins with the pull of the trigger and the tension that builds in his shoulders with every underhand deal that could go wrong at any minute. Also, he is afraid. He is afraid of being satisfied. Of living his life through Jongin and only Jongin. Of being content and happy with the mundane. It terrifies him to think of a future where he sits blissfully in Jongin’s lavish home, entertaining only a few straight laced friends from the neighbourhood whilst the tanned male is out attending to his otherworldly duties, off doing who-knows-what whilst he sits patiently, keeping house and waiting. All the waiting. He hates it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Taemin is sitting at his desk, his body burning up from the inside but he can’t do it. He can’t call out for Jongin again in desperation. Not right now, not at this point – a crucial deal has just gone through and he is waiting anxiously for Kibum to return with the cash.

Knock, tap, knock – kick

That’s Kibum’s signature knock, he unlocks the door hastily to come face to face with a bloodied Kibum and a metal revolver.

“Long time no see Tae. What’s up?” Minho smirks as he drops the now battered Kibum at his feet, revolver still pointed in line with Taemin’s brain.

“Sorry boss, they were going to kill me” Kibum splutters out, blood spitting onto the concrete beneath him.

“Awwwh, boohoo, such a pathetic little thing isn’t he?” Minho sarcastically breathes out before aligning the gun to shoot Kibum in the back of the head, the blood spatter landing unceremoniously on the mafia boss’ starched white shirt – the gun returning to point at Taemin’s head. “You thought you could screw me over! You think I wouldn’t notice Kibum trying to skulk away with my half of the loot?!” Minho screams, face red and livid as Taemin’s brain works a mile a minute to come up with an excuse.

“Minho please, I wasn’t trying to – ” The blond begins only to be silenced by the cool barrel pressing into his forehead.

“Save it! I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore. You still owe me 12 million, I’m taking this full 5 million to myself and I’m taking whatever else you have lying around here.” Minho shouts, his henchmen swiftly entering the office and raiding the drawers for any more cash.

“Please Minho, if you take all my money – how am I going to live? Spare me a few thousand okay? I’ll pay you back, with interest, I’m working on it. Honest.” Minho’s mouth curls into a snarl as he moves his body closer to the younger so he can whisper into his ear, one finger still on the trigger.

“How will you live? How about you don’t.” Minho chuckles sadistically as his finger presses, arms tensing and the bullet releasing from its chamber and into the barrel. Taemin’s life passes before his eyes, cliché but it’s true as he sees all of the things he could have had, should have had.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_“Hey Tae, do you like the earth or the floral better?” Jongin asks with a soft smile as he sprays both colognes into the air lightly._

_“The earth. It reminds me that you’re still at least a little bit human sometimes.” The elder chuckles as Jongin nods silently. He sprays the bottle in a mist around himself before fastening his cuff links._

_“So what time will you be back?” Taemin lets out a pout from where he sits at the foot of the soft bed._

_“Hmmm, around 3pm baby. I have a big meeting and a few clientele to find first. I promise though, when I get back we will go somewhere okay?” Jongin smiles softly and places a kiss to the pouting cherry lips._

_“Can’t I go out while you’re at work?” Taemin asks with a light frown._

_“No” Jongin is firm in his answer before he softens his expression once more “not yet, maybe some other time. I’ll see you later and we will go out okay?” Jongin’s eyebrows raise in questioning and Taemin nods his head in defeat._

_“Okay. Have a good day at work.” Taemin adds with a genuine smile this time as he walks to the bookcase, deciding what he can read today._

_~~~~~~~~~_

_“Tae! Are you here?!” Jongin exclaims loudly into the living room, panic obvious in his tone. “Tae?” He shouts again._

_“Yeah? I’m in the library!” A voice calls back and Jongin’s heart simmers a little bit as he approaches the mahogany panelled room._

_“I told you to stay where I can hear you, didn’t I? I need to hear you.” Jongin’s eyes are still frantic as he looks at Taemin’s grown-out blond hair falling into his eyes angelically._

_“I know. I’m sorry. I lost track of time.” Taemin explains as he puts down the book to move closer to Jongin who remains stiff in his posture. “I’m so sorry Jongin” Taemin breathes out as he stands behind the younger male, his hands moving to caress and massage the tense shoulders._

_“How sorry?” Jongin lets out a deep grumble at the satisfying pressure on his scapula. Taemin’s fingers dancing and plying in a beautiful rhythm._

_“Really, **really** , sorry.” Taemin whispers into his ear as the deft digits slip under the waistband of his suit, massaging a more erogenous area._

_~~~~~~~~_

_“Please can I go out whilst you’re at work? I’m so bored in this house Nini!” Taemin whines._

_“No. You’re not ready.” Is the stern answer._

_“Not ready for what? Will you please just communicate with me for once and tell me what is going on in that fuzzled brain of yours?” The elder asks exasperatedly._

_“You’re not ready… to resist sin. You could easily get dragged back into your old lifestyle. No. You’re not ready.” Jongin shakes his head and waves his hand in a dismissive manner._

_“I’m not ready? Are you sure it’s not **YOU** that isn’t ready to let me go? To trust me. To give me some freedom from this prison you are keeping me in!” Taemin shouts, his face red in anger and fists balled at his sides because why doesn’t Jongin trust him? “I trust you! I trusted you to lead me to safety. To rescue me from my old life. I trusted you sexually, I gave you my everything. I trust you every day that you walk out of that door; that you’re going to work and not sleeping with someone else. That you’re no longer picking out prey for your next sustenance. I trusted you when you told me I was different and that you don’t want to, don’t need to hunt anymore. So WHY Jongin. Why can’t you trust me too?” Taemin has tears welling up in his eyes, it may have something to do with all of the emotions that have finally burst free after all of their time spent together. It may be from the frustration of Jongin not seeing his potential but whatever it is, it seems to shatter Jongin’s resolve as the tanned figure finally speaks._

_“Okay. I trust you. Go. Be back before 4pm when I get home. Be where I can hear you. Be safe, and go.” Jongin’s voice is defeated and monotone. For a moment, Taemin doesn’t know what to do so he stands stock still – Jongin in his best suit and the elder in only his boxers in their bedroom. “I’m serious Tae. Go ahead.” The tanned being finally cracks a small smile, fleeting but visible and Taemin jumps into his arms – bringing their lips together in a thank you – before jumping down and becoming excited about what to wear because someone will finally be able to see his clothing choice other than Jongin._

_And when Jongin returns at 4pm, he is greeted by a happy Taemin blabbering about his day at the next town over and wondering what he was so worried about in the first place._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“It’s 10pm, where have you been?” Jongin’s voice is cold and unforgiving as Taemin enters with a nonchalant expression, his eyes expressive in a false innocence. “You weren’t here when I got home. I couldn’t hear you. Tae…I…I told you to always be here when I got back, to be where I can hear you. I need to hear you” Jongin is hyperventilating at the memory, his heart quickening in pace at just the thought._

_“I was out and lost track of time. Sorry Nini.” Taemin answers in a calculated manner as he climbs into Jongin’s lap on the bed and drapes his arms around strong, bronzed shoulders._

_“What were you doing?” Jongin is frozen, chest still heaving, as the elder tries to soften him with his fingertips running over every inch of the exposed torso. An index finger trailing prominent clavicles. The backs of his knuckles ghosting down his sensitive sides. The elder knows Jongin’s pressure points, knows how to rile him up, how to calm him down. He knows how to play the other like a piano and how to read him like a book._

_“Just playing with friends down at the pool hall that’s all.” Taemin answers angelically and Jongin knows that is only half of the truth. He is about to press on with more questions when the elder pipes up again “Oh that reminds me, here. I bought you something.” He extracts himself from Jongin’s lap and reaches into his bag before resuming his position, his hands now holding an expensive wallet._

_“What’s this for?” Jongin asks with a confused face._

_“Well, we’re not exactly a normal couple who has anniversaries, and we only ever celebrate MY birthday and I wanted to get you something nice. Do you like it?” Taemin looks at him expectantly as Jongin’s thumbs run over the soft leather and trail against the smooth, opulent stitching._

_“This is an expensive brand Tae. How did you afford this?” Jongin is more than sceptical now, his brow arching._

_“I borrowed money from a friend. He said I can pay him back by helping him with a few mundane chores here and there, no biggie. So do you like it?” Taemin presses for an answer and Jongin wants to trust him, wants to believe him – but his gut instincts tell him otherwise._

_“Yeah, thanks.” He settles on and he doesn’t miss the crestfallen look on the elder’s face. “You should wash up before you come to bed. You smell like stale smoke and alcohol.” Jongin finishes before he turns over to sleep. He feels Taemin stay straddling him for a heartbeat before the blond moves towards the bathroom. Once Jongin hears the shower running, he places the wallet in the bedside drawer with a slam and vows to get to the bottom of Taemin’s odd behaviour._

_~~~~~~~~_

_When Jongin returns home the next evening, Taemin isn’t there again. The house is silent – not a sound can be heard – and his chest constricts painfully as he tries to will it away. He enters their bedroom however, to see an empty wardrobe, no jewellery strewn over the dresser. Not a trace of Taemin anywhere. He has vanished, like wind into the winter’s night, moving swiftly without a trace._

_Jongin breaks everything in sight. His fists braying against wood – revelling in the splinters that sink into his infallible skin. His punches land in the mirror next, the shards ripping open caramel knuckles, seeping into padded fingertips. His shoulders ache with the exertion of throwing furniture and plates until his body is worn out, bruised, marred and scarred. Sitting helplessly amongst the rubble and remains of his unfulfilling life. He looks to his right, the broken bedside table swinging on only one leg and below it, on the floor, lies the wallet that Taemin had given him. He grabs it, digs in his pocket for a lighter and sets it alight. A sadistic smile creeps onto his face as he watches the leather peel away, melting in places – the black remnants drip slowly like tar onto his delicate wrist, leaving an excruciating burn in its wake. Satisfying._

_Jongin refuses to track the other down. He fights against himself day after day – refusing to search out the older male but also refusing to take a new prey. He is weak, but he no longer cares. Maybe death is a better alternative anyway._

_~~~~~~~_

_The burn rises, singeing every pore from the inside out. Excruciating, blinding heat that threatens to overwhelm him until he is reduced to a panting, withering mess. And now he remembers why he didn’t try to fight it. His vision blurs, his head spins and pounds loudly in his ears. His clothes being torn from his skin in agony as he tries in a futile attempt to cool his boiling blood. The last time he felt this was the first night he finally submitted to Jongin – such a stupid thing to do, to let it get this bad, the pain is unbearable and before he can even control his own throat and lips, he is panting Jongin’s name at the top of his lungs. The dusty room making him cough between each inhale but he is squirming – leaking – hard. He needs the relief that he knows only Jongin can give him. His face pushed into the pillow, and ass in the air he whines loud and clear – his voice echoing into the air and travelling to Jongin’s awaiting ears. Conjuring the man to appear before him, whether the tanned Adonis wants it or not._

_“Please, Jongin…”_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

BANG – the sound of a bullet being released and a body hitting the floor reverberates in Jongin and Taemin’s ears.

“That could have been you, that _should_ have been you” Jongin speaks lowly, having removed Taemin from the barrel of the gun, time speeding up again and the bullet flying through the space that once held the blond’s body and into Minho’s henchman who was busy rifling through the boxes on the floor. Jongin slows it down again, just before Minho has the time to look over at the two of them.

“This is your final chance Tae. Either you come back to me or I leave you here to die.” Jongin voices, his eyes glistening and swirling with something Taemin hasn’t seen before – a hint of purple amongst the usual blue and copper.

“And if I come back, things go back to how they were?” Taemin enquires in a solemn voice.

“No, we will have to start again. With the first lesson and so forth.” The tanned male responds in a business-like tone.

“So you will go to work whilst I sit in your house like a prisoner again?” Taemin scoffs, hand running through his hair in frustration.

“Those are the terms, take them or leave them.” The younger still remains professional but the purple in his eyes grows more dominant and it captures the elder’s attention.

“I think I’ll leave them” Is the curt answer and Jongin’s heart picks up, his eyes widening at Taemin’s choice.

“You do realise that means I have to leave you here, with Minho and his revolver. Your odds are about 3 million to 1.” The young man is rattled and Taemin can see his breath quicken, he can read those open pages like he has read Jongin’s entire library.

“I realise that. However, I also know – that you’re not going to do that.” Taemin offers, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“If that’s what you choose then I am” Jongin fires back.

“I already chose and you haven’t” A confident rebuttal from the blond has Jongin faltering. “I can’t go back to feeling like a prisoner. I can’t give up my life to depend solely on you Jongin – I just can’t.” Taemin ends with a sad smile.

“So what do you suggest? That I just leave you here to die, because dying is better than being stuck with me?” The hurt isn’t disguised anymore and the younger’s eyes begin to overspill, painting beautiful lilac tears down his caramel cheeks.

“I’m not looking for life or death Jongin. I’m not looking for a deal or terms and conditions. I’m looking for your heart, your understanding and your patience. Offer me that, and I’m yours.” Taemin utters, his face now inches from Jongin’s and his thumbs raise up to wipe away the translucent, purple tears.

“I still don’t know if I trust you Tae. How can I offer that when I can’t trust you?” Jongin sighs, his hands brushing lightly down Taemin’s sides.

“Trust needs to be built Jongin and I shattered that, I need to prove to you that you can trust me. I’m so sorry, for all my bad decisions but it was the only way out that I saw. The only independence I could find.” The elder mumbles, eyes honest and pure for the first time in a long time. “I know you can’t trust me yet, but trust your heart Jongin. Can it bare to see me die? Or do you want to fight for us?” He whispers, eye contact never breaking.

“I…I want to fight. Lee Taemin, I love you and I want you to be mine. I want to build a life with you that doesn’t involve a life or death contract. I want to build our relationship back from the burnt ashes of the ground and watch as we rise like a phoenix to be the best that _both_ of us can be. I’m sorry for being smothering and imprisoning, for treating you like any other prey in the past. You mean so much more to me than any of those ever could.” Jongin gushes out, his cheeks tinting pink at how love struck and cheesy he sounds.

“Kim Jongin, I love you too. I want to be loyal to you. I want to find a better life, to be free from sin and to love you with a pure and trusting heart and I will fight for you until my dying breath.” Taemin replies as he crashes their lips together in earnest before abruptly pulling back. “Wait! What about Minho? We should really get going.” The blond motions with his hands picking up speed.

“Relax. We have approximately 332 seconds until he notices anything.” Jongin chuckles against those ruby red lips, devouring them with his own dusky pillows and painting them with the tip of his tongue until they shine lustrously under the bright lights of the warehouse.

“Can you really predict the odds on death and outcomes?” Taemin asks wistfully as Jongin’s hands move to grab his pert globes.

“Of course I can. I never lie. Now, I predict your odds of having sex with me are…?” The younger asks with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrow.

“Hmmm… the odds are a one in one chance that we will have sex tonight.” The elder winks, smirk painted in place.

“I like the sound of those odds. Let’s go” Jongin extends his palm facing the ceiling and delights in the shiver that courses through his body when Taemin’s hand slips above it, their fingers interlacing in the most intimate of ways.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the dead of the night Jongin hears those deep and rumbling moans slipping from ruby red lips. His skin itches with the love he feels for the older male, the security that he promises and the lessons he has yet to learn when it comes to relationships. A lesson they will both teach, a class which they both take.

Taemin’s voice moans and echoes around the room with every thrust of his sinful hips and Jongin knows – this man belongs to him as the sizzling heat still sears through the elder’s body, only sated by Jongin’s touch. Only there is something different as he realises, his body craves the younger just as badly, the heat enveloping him in waves of euphoria – a high that no other person could give him. They’re bound by love, lust, infatuation. Whatever it is, they belong to each other now and that is fine by Jongin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhmm. I could have picked any pairing for this but once I listened to the song prompt, this just felt exactly like Taekai!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was really fun to write and interesting to play with. Comments would be much appreciated!  
> Xx L xX


End file.
